Le rituel
by Vagabonde
Summary: Lorsque Sasuke et Naruto infiltrèrent le village d'Akimoto, ils firent le pari de pratiquer un étrange "rituel". Ils regarderont désormais les femmes d'un tout autre oeil...


_**C**oucou pour un deuxième One-Shot ! Après Sakura, voici Naruto et Sasuke au prises avec le monde féminin !_

_**J**e ne suis pas très fière de cette histoire, j'ai fait ça sur un coup de tête et je la trouve un peu... bizarre. Elle n'est pas banale mais elle n'est pas extraordinnaire non plus. J'espère qu'elle plaira quand même ! _

_**M**erci pour Lara Timquogni qui m'a inspirée cette histoire. Ce n'est pas vraiment dans le même exprit que_ L'examen chûnin et les hormones en pagailles _mais ça traite d'un sujet féminin ! Lisez, je vais pas non plus vous racontez mon histoire xD ! _

_**D**isclaimer : Le village d'Akimoto et Okamoto sont à moi. Et je ne suis pas un PDG qui fabrique les jaccuzis (comment ça c'est HS ?) _

_**J**'avoue que l'histoire des paris entre garçons sur ce sujet me fait marrer xD ! Surtout qu'après, on ne passe plus pour des chochottes mais pour des cinglées xD !_

_**B**ref, bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Le rituel :**

Une légère brise soufflait sur le terrain d'entraînement numéro 4 de Konoha pendant que trois jeunes genin attendaient patiemment leur sensei. Enfin… si patiemment était réellement le mot approprié…

- J'en ai marre !, râla un jeune blond. Kakashi-sensei est toujours en retard !

- Ça ne change pas de d'habitude, dit un autre garçon, brun celui-ci.

- Il va encore nous sortir une de ses excuses bidons, reprit le blond, du genre « J'ai croisé une vieille dame sur la route et je l'ai aidée à transporter ses courses jusque chez elle et… »

- Hum hum, fit une voix juste derrière lui.

Cette voix appartenait à un homme où l'on ne apercevait que son œil droit, l'autre étant caché par le bandeau protecteur de Konoha et le reste du visage couvert d'un masque. Ses cheveux blancs ondulaient au rythme de la brise fraîche de ce matin-là et il tenait à la main un livre orange. Livre qui n'était réservé qu'exclusivement aux adultes, bien entendu.

- Hé non, Naruto, c'est le Sandaïme qui m'a retenu, s'expliqua le nouveau venu.

- Kakashi-sensei, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire comme mission aujourd'hui ?, demanda une jeune fille avec les cheveux roses.

- Justement, c'est de ça que m'a parlé Hokage-sama.

Son œil se plissa en un sourire mais ne donna pas plus d'explication.

- Nous allons vers le village de Akimoto. Je vous dirai votre mission là-bas.

Il sembla sourire un peu plus et fit un regard circulaire.

Ils se mirent en route et atteignirent l'orée du village. Kakashi s'arrêta, imité bientôt par ses élèves. Il les détailla un à un : Naruto était blond aux yeux bleus comme l'océan. Il avait trois cicatrices sur chacune de ses joues et était un garçon impulsif, naïf et plutôt innocent. Mais il faisait parfois preuve d'intelligence et était considéré comme le ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha. Sasuke, dernier survivant du clan des Uchiwa, était plus réservé, froid et réfléchi. C'était un talentueux ninja et d'après la horde de groupie qui le suivait depuis sa plus tendre enfance, on pouvait dire qu'il était mignon. Ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux noirs y étaient pour quelque chose. Il avait aussi un côté mystérieux dû à son retranchement. Sakura, la dernière, avait les cheveux roses et les yeux verts. Elle n'était pas aussi puissante que les deux autres mais était le lien qui les réunissait tous les trois. Sans elle, l'équipe ne serait sûrement rien. Elle était intelligente et ne s'intéressait qu'à Sasuke. Mais Kakashi s'intéressait aussi à Sasuke ainsi qu'à Naruto, sauf que pour lui, ce n'était que dans le cadre de la mission.

- Bien. Je vais à présent vous dire le but de votre mission, commença-t-il.

Tous les regards étaient portés sur lui. Il sourit encore à cette fameuse mission et poursuivit :

- Le village de Akimoto a subi depuis quelques temps des attaques qui deviennent de plus en plus incessantes. Nous sommes là pour les stopper et arrêter les responsables.

- Ouais !, s'écria Naruto. Laissez-moi faire, je vais les calmer vous allez voir !

- Non, Naruto. Pas comme ça, l'arrêta Kakashi. J'ai déjà un plan, d'ailleurs ce plan n'est pas le mien, c'est celui du Sandaïme.

Les regards de curiosité s'éveillèrent dans les yeux de ses élèves.

- Il faut savoir que le village d'Akimoto est connu pour ses sources d'eau chaude et son économie extraordinaire. C'est une ville de commerce. Mais elle est exclusivement réservée aux hommes.

- Une ville réservée aux hommes ?, s'étonna Sakura. Ça existe vraiment ?

- Oui. Et les femmes ont l'interdiction d'y entrer sauf quelques exceptions. Il n'y a que les femmes mariées de plus de cinquante ans et les filles de moins de dix ans qui peuvent y vivre.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?, demanda Naruto.

- D'après une légende, les hommes qui vivent dans ce village sont, je reprends les mots de la légende, foutus comme des dieux olympiques.

- Et alors ?, redemanda naïvement Naruto.

- Foutus comme des dieux olympiques ?, s'écria Sakura d'une petite voix aigu.

Ses yeux étincelaient de milliers de petites étoiles et la jeune fille écoutait attentivement les paroles de son sensei.

- Sakura-chan ? Tu vas bien ?, s'inquiéta Naruto en agitant une main devant la jeune fille.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Naruto. Toutes les filles réagissent de cette manière lorsqu'elles entendent « foutus comme des dieux olympiques ». Je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi, je n'en sais rien, je suis un homme, mais ce village et sa légende attirent toutes les femmes qui entendent cette légende.

- Alors les attaques incessantes proviennent de ces femmes, en conclue Sasuke.

- Oui. Avant, le village arrivait à gérer le problème mais les femmes se sont regroupées et agissent maintenant avec stratégie et violence. Leur but est d'apparemment d'infiltrer le village et de trouver l'homme de leur vie…

- Dieux olympiques, J'ARRIVE !!, cria soudain Sakura en courant vers le village sous les visages stupéfaits de ses coéquipiers.

Ce fut Kakashi-sensei qui réagit le premier et rattrapa l'hystérique qu'était devenue Sakura. Il l'attacha solidement à un arbre et continua son explication :

- Je ne pensais pas que cette légende était vraie. On dit aussi que toutes les femmes qui l'entendent ne peuvent s'empêcher de rejoindre ce village.

- QUOI ?!, s'écria le blond. Et vous avez amené Sakura-chan avec nous ? Pourquoi est-ce que ce n'est pas une équipe entièrement d'hommes qui soit venu à la place ?

- Parce qu'il ne savait pas qu'elle était vraie, baka, répliqua Sasuke qui s'était remis de la réaction de sa coéquipière.

- Exact. Et nous étions la seule équipe disponible à ce moment-là. Mais dans la légende, il y a aussi le remède à cette folie.

- Et c'est quoi ?, s'impatienta Naruto.

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne connais pas la légende en entière. Il faudra la demander aux hommes du village. Mais je doute qu'il nous la donne gratuitement. Et puis, j'ai l'impression qu'ils ne veulent pas l'utiliser…

- DETACHEZ-MOI ! L'HOMME DE MA VIE EST JUSTE À PORTER DE MAIN !! LAISSEZ-MOI !! MON AMOUR, ATTEND-M…

Kakashi-sensei dut la bâillonner pour éviter d'être repéré mais aussi pour sauver ses pauvres oreilles et celles des deux autres garçons. Naruto était furieux de la réaction de Sakura, sûrement à cause de son penchant pour la fleur de cerisier tandis que Sasuke essayait de cacher son malaise. Ça faisait bizarre pour lui de la voir complètement hystérique pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Mais il ne laissa rien paraître.

- Il faudra s'infiltrer dans le village. Et comme les femmes sont interdites… Mais maintenant qu'elle est… ensorcelée, il faut quelqu'un pour veiller sur elle. Mais avant ça, je vais vous exposez le plan…

Après avoir exposé son plan, il fut décidé que Kakashi-sensei resterait avec Sakura qui leur jetait des regards noirs à tous les trois et les deux autres garçons iraient dans le village en se faisant passer pour des fils de nouveaux commerçants. Le plan était en place. Une fois dans le village, les garçons n'auraient plus qu'à se faire passer pour des petits curieux et obtiendraient facilement la fin de la légende.

- C'est pas bizarre qu'on doive s'infiltrer dans le village qui nous paye ?, remarqua Naruto.

- Il n'y a que le chef du village et ses conseillers qui soient au courant de notre venue. Leur réputation en prendrait un coup s'ils étaient obligés de faire appel à des ninja pour éloigner des femmes !

Il sourit sous son masque et plissa son seul œil visible.

- Hé Sasuke !, interpella Naruto. Comment tu fais pour échapper à toutes les filles ? On aurait peut-être même pas à s'infiltrer si tu nous le disais.

- Je n'échappe pas à toutes ces pimbêches, je les ignore, répondit celui-ci.

- Pff…, grogna le blond. Dire qu'il pourrait en profiter, murmura-t-il pour lui même.

- Bien ! Vous pouvez y aller. J'assurerai vos arrières, au cas où.

Il plissa son œil. Le jeune homme souriait intérieurement de ce qui allait bientôt arriver à ses jeunes élèves masculins.

- Surtout, il ne faut pas qu'on découvre votre identité. Donnez-moi vos bandeaux, vos armes et surtout, ne vous battez pas. Vous ne devez en aucun cas être découvert. Si jamais cela s'apprend, Sakura restera dans cet état pendant longtemps.

- Compris, acquiesça Sasuke.

- Compte sur moi, Sakura-chan, je vais te sauver, affirma Naruto.

Ils déposèrent leurs armes et bandeaux dans les mains de Kakashi et partirent vers le village.

Ils arrivèrent cinq minutes plus tard devant la grande porte du village d'Akimoto. Deux hommes surveillaient l'entrée et les stoppèrent. Lorsqu'ils annoncèrent qu'ils étaient des marchands en quête de nouvelles marchandises, on les laissa passer. Et les portes s'ouvrirent…

La place était magnifique, les trottoirs étaient recouverts de mosaïques et au milieu prônait une gigantesque fontaine. Elle était décorée d'hommes dans des positions antiques sculptés dans le marbre blanc. Les maisons étaient d'immenses magasins où produits en tout genre étaient vendus. Des produits de qualité, sans aucun doute. Lorsque la porte se referma, ils décidèrent de visiter les lieux. Ils ne rencontrèrent que des hommes et une vieille femme.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ils sont beaux, marmonna Naruto entre ses dents.

Sasuke ne dit rien et continua à observer les lieux. Il repéra une source d'eau chaude tout près qui faisait aussi office d'hôtel.

- On va dormir là, déclara-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? On n'a toujours pas…

Sasuke lui plaqua la main sur la bouche avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase.

- Baka !, murmura-t-il. Si on se précipite on va se faire repérer !

Le blond hocha de la tête et Sasuke le lâcha. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'hôtel et entrèrent dans le hall. Celui-ci était immense et un tapis rouge reliait l'entrée avec la réception. Sasuke prit la parole :

- Bonjour. Je voudrais louer une chambre pour cette nuit.

Le jeune homme en face de lui l'observa ainsi que Naruto.

- Vous êtes des voyageurs ou des marchands ?, demanda-t-il.

- Des marchands, répondit Sasuke.

Le visage du réceptionniste s'éclaira et il releva son buste, soudain plus attentif.

- Et c'est la première fois que vous venez ici ?

- Oui. Mon père n'a pas pu venir alors on est venu à sa place, mentit Sasuke.

- Ah… Donc vous viendrez sûrement une prochaine fois ?

- Si mon père a un autre empêchement, peut-être, oui, continua-t-il, prudent.

- Et votre ami vous accompagnera ?

C'était louche. Mais il fallait paraître des enfants curieux et insouciants. Curieux, il l'était, insouciant, il ne l'était pas.

- Oui !, répondit à sa place Naruto.

- Très bien. Alors vous devez signer là et là, dit le réceptionniste en sortant des feuilles. Pour pouvoir rester une nuit dans ce village, vous serez obligé de participer à un petit rituel. Sinon vous devrez partir.

- Et on peut savoir pourquoi ?, demanda Sasuke, hostile.

- À cause de la légende, bien sûr !

La chance qu'ils espéraient venait enfin d'apparaître ! Ils pourraient poser toutes les questions qu'ils voulaient sans même se trahir.

- Quel légende ?, voulut savoir Naruto.

Le baka de service était un peu plus futé qu'on pouvait le croire.

- Seuls les hommes étant « foutus comme des dieux olympiques » ont le droit de vivre dans ce village. Il y a un rituel pour les marchands qui viennent dormir seulement quelques nuits pour ne pas ternir notre réputation. Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est sans danger !, s'exclama-t-il en riant. Il se déroulera lorsque vous le voudrez mais avant minuit. Je vous conseille d'allez vous détendre dans les sources d'eau chaude avant. Tenez, dit-il en donnant les clés de la chambre, c'est la 404, deuxième étage à droite. Après ça, toutes les filles ne vous quitteront plus !

Ils s'éloignèrent de la réception et grimpèrent rapidement les deux étages.

- Zut ! On n'a toujours pas la fin de la légende, se plaignit Naruto.

- Patience. On pouvait pas non plus demander un remède alors qu'on n'ensorcèle personne, répliqua Sasuke.

- On n'ensorcèle personne ?, s'écria presque Naruto devant la chambre. Tu as toutes les filles à tes pieds et tu n'ensorcèles personnes ?!

Cette fois ils étaient dans la chambre. Un seul mot : grandiose. Il y avait un lit deux places pour chacun d'eux, une baie vitrée et un bureau. Une seule mais magnifique salle de bain était placée près de la porte d'entrée. Elle contenait une douche, une baignoire et un lavabo. Il y avait aussi des toilettes. Et tout était blanc. Les garçons restèrent sur le pas de la porte, scotchés.

- Sasuke, il fallait pas prendre une suite royale !, s'exclama à nouveau le blond.

- J'ai juste demandé une chambre.

- Heu… excusez-moi messieurs…, murmura une petite voix.

Les deux garçons se retournèrent et découvrirent un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années en tenu de majordome. Il avait des cheveux blonds platines coupés courts et des yeux gris.

- C'est la plus petite chambre de cet hôtel, si vous permettez que je m'immisce dans votre conversation.

- La… plus… petite ?, répéta Naruto.

- Exact. Je venais m'assurer que tout se passait bien. Je m'appelle Okamoto et je serai à votre service pendant toute la durée de votre séjour.

C'était le moment ou jamais. Sasuke ouvrit la bouche mais fut coupé par Okamoto :

- Les sources d'eau chaude sont au rez-de-chaussée. Il y aura une pancarte qui vous indiquera l'endroit précis.

- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer pour le rituel ?, réussit à dire Sasuke.

Le jeune garçon fit des yeux ronds puis sourit :

- Je n'ai absolument pas le droit de le dire. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est sans danger.

Encore cette phrase. Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être ?

- Regardez : je ne suis pas mort ! Mais pour les hommes de l'extérieur, il paraît que c'est plus dur.

- Comment ça ?, voulut savoir Naruto, prêt à relever le défi.

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai pas le droit de vous en informer. Sur ce, je vous souhaite un agréable séjour.

Et le jeune homme s'en alla en refermant la porte derrière lui. Sasuke s'allongea sur un des lits, les bras croisés derrière la tête.

- Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'on risque ?, soupira-t-il.

Le blond tourna vivement la tête dans sa direction et sourit.

- Tu as peur ? Hein ? Le grand Sasuke Uchiwa a peur ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Je disais juste que ça n'allait pas nous tuer de faire ce rituel.

- Tu as peur.

Puis Naruto éclata de rire devant un Sasuke qui commençait à s'énerver.

- Je n'ai pas peur !

- Ah oui ?, dit Naruto en essayant de se calmer. Alors jure-le de faire le rituel jusqu'au bout.

- Seulement si tu le fais avec moi. On verra qui de nous deux est le plus peureux, déclara le brun.

- Entendu !

Et les deux garçons se serrèrent la main, scellant leur destin.

Ils allèrent, comme leur avait conseillé le réceptionniste, dans les sources d'eau chaude. Il n'y avait qu'un seul bassin. Logique, puisqu'il y avait très peu de femmes dans le village. Ils essayèrent de se détendre dans l'eau. Ils découvrirent les jacuzzis. Des bassins à remous, ça n'existait pas à Konoha. Ils apprécièrent. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'eau, un peu rougi, ils étaient parfaitement détendu. On put même apercevoir un léger sourire de Sasuke pour une blague de Naruto. Sasuke s'arrêta à l'accueil et voulut savoir le prix de sa chambre. Une chambre pareille devait coûter chère. Pourtant non. C'était dans le budget que Kakashi-sensei leur avait fixé. Ça les arrangeait. Il annonça au réceptionniste qu'ils voulaient faire le rituel. Celui-ci acquiesça et appuya sur un bouton. Okamoto apparut et les précéda dans un dédale de couloirs. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant une porte que le jeune homme ouvrit. Ils entrèrent tous les trois et Okamoto les fit asseoir sur des tabourets blancs. Il sourit. La pièce comportait une table blanche rembourrée dont un côté était surélevé, comme les transats. Une autre table, plus petite, était envahie par pleins de boites.

- Alors, qui veut y aller en premier ?, demanda Okamoto.

- MOI !, s'écria Naruto en sautant de son tabouret.

- D'accord, dit en souriant Okamoto.

Il se retourna vers Sasuke qui fixait toujours la petite boite en fronçant des sourcils.

- Peut-être devriez-vous sortir de la pièce ?

- Non, je reste, répondit le brun.

Il n'allait pas laisser Naruto seul et puis, il était curieux. Il y avait bien sûr aussi l'histoire du pari.

- Entendu. Uzumaki-san, c'est bien ça ? Je vous prie de vous mettre en caleçon.

- En… En caleçon ? Pourquoi faire ?, paniqua un peu le blond.

- Pour faire le rituel. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'avez rien à craindre, dit le jeune homme pour rassurer son jeune client.

- Bon…

Naruto s'exécuta. Il n'allait pas perdre le pari ! Et il finit seulement habillé de son magnifique caleçon orange et spirales vertes pas assorties.

- Allongez-vous sur la table, Uzumaki-san.

Il s'allongea. Okamoto ouvrit une boite et en sortit un paquet de feuillets blancs. Sasuke et Naruto observaient tous ces faits et gestes. On frappa à la porte et un autre homme entra avec un bol fumant et un gros pinceau. Il les posa sur la petite table et Okamoto le remercia. Puis il repartit comme il était venu.

- Je vous préviens, Uzumaki-san. Ça fera forcément mal. Mais on ne peut pas en mourir.

Il dit ça en souriant.

- Les femmes du monde entier le font régulièrement !

Les femmes ? Mais elles n'étaient pas interdites dans ses lieux ?

- Okamoto, l'interpella Sasuke. Vous dites que les femmes le font régulièrement mais… elles ne sont interdites de séjour ici ?

- Si. Mais elles causaient trop de problèmes.

- Ah bon ?, fit faussement surpris le brun.

- Oui. Il y a une légende qui nous décrit, les hommes du village d'Akimoto, foutus comme des dieux olympiques. Et chaque femme qui entend cette phrase vient nous harceler. Dans la légende, il y a aussi un moyen de les désensorceler mais…

À présent, les deux garçons regardaient le jeune homme intensément.

- Cette histoire à l'air de beaucoup vous intéresser.

- Oui oui !, répondit Naruto alors que Sasuke se contenta de hocher la tête de haut en bas.

- Alors…, le jeune homme sourit. Je vous dirai la suite après le rituel !

- D'accord, accepta Sasuke.

- Ça marche !, confirma Naruto.

- Mais vous devez me promettre d'être sages.

- Oui oui ! Allez-y, l'empressa Naruto.

Okamoto sourit de plus belle et trempa le gros pinceau dans le bol. Une pâte jaunâtre fut alors étalée sur la jambe de Naruto. Sasuke en déduisit qu'on allait juste les recouvrir d'une pâte inconnue. Il se trompait. Okamoto prit un feuillet et le posa sur la pâte. Il la retira brutalement et Naruto ne put s'empêcher de pousser un cri.

- Mais ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?, hurla-t-il à l'intention du jeune homme.

- Je vous épile, Uzumaki-san.

- Vous… quoi ?

- C'est ça le rituel. En plus de quelques autres choses comme la manucure, le gommage de la peau et d'un passage chez le coiffeur.

- Tout ça ? Mais c'est des trucs pour les filles !

- Vous m'avez pourtant promis d'être sages…

Un silence tomba sur eux. Naruto le rompit et s'excusa :

- Vous pouvez reprendre. De toute façon, j'ai parié avec l'autre abruti que je ferai le rituel jusqu'au bout. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre !

- C'est ça ! Dès le début tu as crié !, répliqua Sasuke. On dirait une petite chochotte…, finit-il en lui adressant un sourire narquois.

Naruto l'ignora complètement en ressentant une douleur sourde au niveau de sa jambe.

- Vite Okamoto ! J'vais cramer si ça continue !

La cire, car la pâte jaunâtre était de la cire, était brûlante. Comment voulez-vous obtenir de la cire liquide sans la chauffer ?

Le jeune Okamoto épila rapidement les deux jambes de Naruto qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour se retenir de hurler sous le sourire narquois de son rival. Lorsque le supplice de l'un termina, le supplice de l'autre allait commencer.

- À vous Uchiwa-san.

Celui-ci blêmit et son sourire disparut de son visage. Il se leva et prit la place de Naruto. Le blond marchait sur la pointe des pieds encore sous la douleur mais réussit à faire un sourire moqueur à Sasuke.

- À ton tour…, lui murmura-t-il.

Lorsque la cire fut étalée sur sa jambe, le brun supplia intérieurement que Okamoto se dépêche de la lui retirer. Chaud ! Chaud ! Mais il cria lorsque la première bande fut enlevée. Naruto essaya vainement de cacher son fou rire. Lui n'avait plus rien à subir. Sasuke le fusilla du regard. Mais il ne fut sans aucun effet lorsque Okamoto lui retira une seconde bandelette. Cette fois-ci, il serra les dents. Et les filles faisaient ça régulièrement ? Mais elles étaient cinglées !

Finalement, les jambes des deux garçons furent nettes, sans aucune trace de ses maudits poils qui ternissent la joie des femmes de toute la planète. Ils passèrent à la phase manucure. C'était tout de même plus agréable. Même si leurs doigts les démangeaient horriblement, ils ne dirent rien. Sasuke était de très mauvaise humeur. Dire que Sakura le faisait régulièrement. Il ne pouvait pas se dire qu'une fille puisse supporter ce « rituel » plus d'une fois dans sa vie. C'était inimaginable.

La séance manucure passée, suivit d'un petit gommage de peau plutôt agréable, ce fut celle du coiffage. On leur lava les cheveux et les sécha. On les leur brossa, même ! C'était une véritable torture pour Naruto avec sa touffe blonde. Pour Sasuke aussi, d'ailleurs. Son coiffeur essayait vainement de rabaisser la sorte de crête qu'il avait à l'arrière de la tête. Il se laissa faire jusqu'à ce que son coiffeur décida de les couper, pour les égaliser, disait-il. Sasuke se révolta. Sous son regard noir chargé d'éclairs, on le laissa avec sa coupe de cheveux unique. Il partit dans sa chambre, laissant en plan un Naruto attaché à sa chaise et lui murmura que lui, avait terminé. Après tous ces évènements, il se laissa tomber dans son lit, tout habillé.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla seul dans la chambre. Le lit de Naruto n'avait même pas été défait. Et le connaissant, il n'aurait jamais refait son lit après l'avoir quitté. Alors où était-il ? Et si ce baka s'était fait enlevé ? Sasuke se leva d'un bond et courut jusqu'à la porte d'entrée avant de s'arrêter. Il allait d'abord vérifier la salle de bain. Il tourna la poignée de la porte mais celle-ci était verrouillée de l'intérieur.

- Naruto ?

- Quoi !, s'écria l'interpellé. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?!

À l'entente de sa voix, Sasuke souffla. Ce baka était dans la salle de bain. Minute. Pendant toute la nuit ?

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- R… Rien…, murmura le blond derrière la porte.

La curiosité légendaire des Uchiwa fut titillée.

- Sors de là alors. T'es pas tout seul dans la chambre tu sais, râla-t-il pour le faire sortir de sa cage.

- Non.

Quoi ? Il ne voulait pas sortir ? La curiosité des Uchiwa était désormais complètement réveillée.

- Sors de là. À moins que tu n'es peur de moi ?

La provocation était la seule chose qui le ferait réagir. Mais à son plus grand étonnement, Naruto ne sortit pas en trombe comme d'habitude.

- J'ai gagné Sasuke, dit-il à travers la porte. Je suis resté jusqu'au bout.

Le pari du rituel. C'était de ça qu'il s'inquiétait.

- Tu crois quoi ? Moi aussi je suis resté jusqu'au bout. J'avais juste fini avant toi, répliqua Sasuke.

- Non. Tu es parti parce que tu as foutu la trouille à ton coiffeur. Ne mens pas. Tu as perdu.

Sasuke commençait à en avoir marre de parler à une porte mais il était du genre têtu et tenait à sa fierté. Il ne voulait pas lâcher le morceau. Mais apparemment, c'était ce qu'attendait ce baka pour qu'il sorte de là.

- Je n'ai pas…

- Sasuke, coupa le blond, s'il te plaît ne mens pas. Je veux bien sortir si tu avoues avoir perdu.

La voix de Naruto était douce mais ferme. Il n'y avait aucune moquerie dans cette voix. C'est ce qui inquiéta le plus le brun. Naruto était un peu trop sérieux à son goût. D'habitude, il aurait crié sur tous les toits qu'il avait gagné, s'affichant clairement, en riant, avant même de savoir si oui ou non il avait gagné. Mais là, le ton était différent.

- Naruto ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

- …

- Naruto ?

- Il y avait encore deux autres épreuves.

- Ah bon ? Pourtant Okamoto n'a rien dit à ce sujet. T'es sûr de ne pas avoir inventé ça juste pour me faire dire que j'ai perdu ?

- Est-ce que tu crois que j'aurai inventé _ça_ ?!, hurla-t-il en ouvrant violemment la porte.

Comment décrire à présent Naruto ? Il était blond, ça, ça ne changeait pas. Mais ses cheveux étaient enroulés sur des bigoudis roses. Et apparemment, Naruto avait tenté de les enlever. Sans succès. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Ses étranges cicatrices avaient disparu ! Et si on s'approchait un peu plus, on pouvait voir du crayon noir autour des yeux.

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche, ahuri. En voyant sa réaction, Naruto lui claqua la porte au nez. Le silence s'installa entre eux et ce fut un _toc-toc_ qui le brisa. Sasuke reprit un peu ses esprits et ouvrit la porte sur un Okamoto resplendissant.

- Bonjour Uchiwa-san ! Avez-vous passé une bonne nuit ?

- Oui, répondit Sasuke.

- J'en suis ravi ! Uzumaki-san ! Je suis là !

Le jeune homme fit un regard circulaire dans la chambre et s'arrêta sur la salle de bain.

- Je crois que vous êtes la dernière personne qu'il veut voir, le prévint Sasuke.

- Ah bon ? Vous croyez ?

- J'en suis sûr.

- … J'en suis désolé. Mais… je ne peux pas le laisser dans cet état ! Uzumaki-san ?

Okamoto frappa à la porte de la salle de bain mais personne ne lui répondit. Il se retourna alors vers le jeune Uchiwa :

- Uchiwa-san… Vous êtes parti avant la fin du rituel.

- Je croyais que c'était terminé. Si j'avais su, je serai resté.

- Oh… Ce doit être un problème de communication de ma part alors. Je m'en excuse, dit-il en arborant un nouveau sourire. J'ai ce petit défaut qui fait que Uzumaki-san refuse de m'ouvrir.

Il se retourna vers la porte toujours verrouillée.

- Uzumaki-san, je viens vous apporter des vêtements et vous enlever vos bigoudis.

Naruto ouvrit brusquement la porte, manquant de provoquer un arrêt cardiaque à Okamoto. Celui-ci se remit vite et tous les deux s'enfermèrent dans la salle de bain.

Ça faisait maintenant une heure qu'ils s'étaient enfermés. On avait entendu des cris provenant de Naruto, le bruit d'un sèche-cheveux ou d'une autre machine pour les filles et la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois sur un Naruto complètement changé. Mais il n'y avait personne pour l'admirer. Sasuke était parti se laver dans une autre chambre. Naruto jura entre ses dents et Okamoto sourit. Son travail était à présent terminé. Il s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce lorsque Sasuke fit son apparition, lui bloquant le chemin. Naruto se souvint alors de sa récompense et interpella le jeune homme. Celui-ci était entre les deux garçons et Sasuke n'avait toujours pas vu le nouveau look de Naruto. Ce dernier dut se pousser et s'étala sur son lit, celui sur lequel il n'avait pas dormi. C'est dans cette position que Sasuke découvrit le blond. Les bigoudis retirés, c'était quand même mieux. Ses cheveux étaient ondulés mais pas trop. Ils tombaient sur son visage toujours dépourvu de ses « moustaches » et lui donnaient un air de « mignon » dans le vocabulaire propre aux filles. Il ne portait pas son horrible combinaison orange mais un jean et une chemise blanche déboutonnée un peu en haut. Et le tout s'appelait Naruto. Un Naruto remasterisé version beau gosse et mec cool. Il aurait pu faire concurrence avec le dernier des Uchiwa en matière de conquêtes !

Sasuke détourna le regard de ce nouveau Naruto et s'assit sur son propre lit. Okamoto s'assit sur une chaise, à côté du bureau.

- J'avais complètement oublié la légende ! Je m'excuse sincèrement, heureusement que vous étiez là, Uzumaki-san.

- Mm…

- Bien ! J'en étais à où ? Ah oui, le remède !

Le jeune homme avait toute leur attention.

- Lorsqu'une femme est ensorcelée, il y a plusieurs moyen de la délivrer. Si elle était mariée, fiancée ou si elle était amoureuse d'un homme avant, l'homme doit l'embrasser. Mais c'est un cas très rare. Sinon, si elle est réellement dangereuse, on peut la tuer. Ce n'est pas vraiment la solution que je préfère.

Pour les deux autres non plus. Sasuke n'avait pas l'intention d'embrasser Sakura et la tuer était impossible.

- C'est tout ?, s'impatienta Naruto.

- Non. Il y a une troisième option. Il suffirait de leur faire manger un champignon. Le Tue l'amour. Comme son nom l'indique, il tue l'amour que les femmes nous porte. Mais ce champignon est rare et il faut respecter une certaine dose, ou celles qui l'auront manger n'aimeront plus jamais…

Après leur petite conversation, les deux jeunes ninja quittèrent l'hôtel et sortirent du village. Ils furent rapidement rejoints par Kakashi-sensei, Sakura dans les bras, toujours emmaillotée. Lorsqu'elle les aperçut, elle se démena comme elle put et tomba par terre. Kakashi la repris dans ses bras, resserrant son emprise. La folie de la jeune fille ne s'était pas calmée depuis.

- Alors ? Vous avez l'information ?,demanda leur sensei.

- Oui, il faudra faire manger à Sakura et à toutes les femmes un champignon : le Tue l'amour. Mais apparemment, il est rare et il y a des doses à respecter, répondit Sasuke.

Sakura se débattait toujours dans les bras de Kakashi et tous les regards étaient posés sur elle.

- Pendant que vous êtes allés dans le village, je suis allé voir un vieux sage que le Sandaïme m'avait indiqué. Il se trouve qu'il connaît cette plante, qu'il la cultive et qu'il connaît même les bonnes doses, déclara Kakashi.

- Attendez… On est allé dans cette ville de FOUS pour RIEN ?, s'énerva Naruto.

- Pas pour rien baka, regarde, au moins maintenant tu es pré-sen-table, fit remarquer Sasuke narquoisement.

- C'est vrai, t'as fait quoi à tes cheveux Naruto ?, demanda Kakashi.

Naruto rougit sous le regard insistant de son sensei. Il baissa les yeux vers ses nouvelles chaussures et, comme pour le mettre de plus en plus mal à l'aise, le jeune homme lui posa une autre question :

- Où sont tes marques sur tes joues ?

- Kakashi-sensei, et si on y allait ?, coupa Sasuke.

Naruto leva des yeux surpris sur le brun mais celui-ci ne le remarqua pas. Sasuke avait changé de sujet pour ne pas parler du « rituel » et de raconter la séance d'épilation et tout le reste. Lui aussi n'en était pas très fier. Il avait agi comme toutes les filles qui le poursuivaient et il ne le supportait pas. Le faire était assez, pas besoin d'en parler.

L'équipe 7 alla à la rencontre du vieil homme qui concocta l'antidote. La première a le tester fut bien sûr Sakura, qui reprit peu à peu ses esprits. Calmée, elle fut détachée. Mais elle ne croisa plus le regard de ses coéquipiers, honteuse de son comportement. Kakashi-sensei n'avait pas chômé pendant l'absence des deux garçons. Il avait trouvé le repaire des femmes hystériques dans une grotte. Mais le plus dur restait de leur faire manger le champignon. Kakashi eut une idée. Il compta les jeunes femmes et déposa autant de champignons que de femmes. Il écrivit sur un bout de papier _« De la part des dieux olympiques d'Akimoto. Ne prenez qu'une seule part chacune. Il y a autant de gâteau que de déesses. »_ Ses élèves restèrent sceptiques sur la tournure des évènements. Surtout sur la lettre écrite de la main de Kakashi. Sakura voulut parier que ça ne marchait pas mais étrangement, aucun des deux garçons n'accepta. Les paris, ça suffit. Ils en avaient eu leur dose.

À leur plus grande surprise, le plan de leur sensei fonctionna. La horde de femmes se sépara et elles reprirent un chemin différent, chacune évitant désormais la direction du village. La mission terminée, ils pouvaient rentrer.

Le nouveau look de Naruto persista encore une semaine. La disparition de ses « moustaches » ne resta pas longtemps sans explication. Les hommes de Akimoto avaient enduit ses joues d'un maquillage qui les avait masqués. Ses cheveux redevinrent vite rebelles et ses vêtements furent rangés, oui rangés, et soigneusement en plus !, dans sa seule armoire. Peut-être que les vêtements étaient cool mais les souvenirs qui s'y rapportaient ne l'étaient pas. Le crayon noir fut le dernier à partir, au grand désespoir de Naruto. Mais tout redevint normal.

Une légère brise soufflait sur le terrain d'entraînement numéro 4 de Konoha pendant que trois jeunes genin attendaient patiemment leur sensei. L'un était blond aux yeux bleus et portait une combinaison orange, un autre était brun avec des yeux noirs qui faisait fondre toutes les filles qui le croisaient et une fille aux cheveux roses et des yeux verts. Et ils ne disaient rien.

- Hé bien, vous en faites une tête !, dit leur sensei qui venait juste d'apparaître.

Trois regards se tournèrent dans sa direction. Les élèves restèrent silencieux.

- Vous n'allez pas bien ?

- Cette fois, on veut connaître la mission avant de partir, déclara la jeune fille.

Les deux autres acquièrent. Plus question de faire une confiance aveugle à leur sensei. Celui-ci compris leur malaise.

- Aujourd'hui, on va aider à la reconstruction d'un barrage. Il a été endommagé pendant l'orage d'hier.

Les élèves ne flairèrent pas de coups foireux et ils partirent vers leur nouvelle mission.

Ils arrivèrent au fameux barrage et se mirent tout de suite au travail. Le barrage fut entièrement réparé au bout de deux jours mais décidèrent de rester une nuit de plus car il se faisait tard. Ils préparèrent un feu et ce fut dans une ambiance joyeuse que la mission se termina. Ils s'endormirent rapidement. Enfin… sauf pour Naruto et Sasuke. Ils se tournaient et se retournaient dans leur sac de couchage. N'en pouvant plus, Naruto sortit du sien et s'approcha de la petite rivière. Sasuke le rejoignit et découvrit ce que faisait son rival. Il laissait tremper ses jambes dans l'eau fraîche. Et ce qui surprit le plus le blond, ce fut de voir Sasuke faire de même. Le brun lui jeta un regard froid et dit :

- Si jamais tu le répètes, t'es mort.

Naruto esquissa un sourire pour lui répondre.

- Elles sont folles, murmura Sasuke tout bas, après un moment de silence.

- Complètement !, reprit Naruto.

- Je ne ferai plus jamais ça.

- Tu as peur ?, lança Naruto.

- Non ! Je n'ai pas peur, c'est juste que déjà ça fait mal sur le coup et après ça te démange pendant des semaines !, répliqua Sasuke.

- Ouais… N'empêche, je parie que tu n'es pas capable de le refaire.

Le brun lui jeta un regard noir.

- Je ne suis pas une poule mouillée, moi !, riposta-t-il.

- Tu as peur, répéta Naruto en esquissant un sourire.

- Alors c'est d'accord ! Je tiens le pari ! On va voir qui de nous deux est le plus peureux.

- Marché conclu !

Et les deux garçons se tapèrent dans les mains.

C'est ainsi que Kakashi les surprit dans la chambre de Sasuke. Ils essayaient de s'épiler les jambes mais n'arrivaient pas à retirer la première bande. C'était dans le mauvais sens, les garçons. Ils ne se rendirent pas compte de la présence de leur sensei pendant toute leur séance d'épilation et celui-ci ne se fit pas connaître. Il observa tout de même ses élèves qui continuaient à traiter les filles de folles, tarées, cinglées ou autre et de s'insulter.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminés, il s'éclipsa, les laissant avec leurs douleurs.

- Je n'ai même pas eu mal, s'écria Naruto, les larmes aux yeux.

- Menteur, on dirait que tu vas bientôt pleurer, se moqua Sasuke alors qu'il serrait encore ses poings sous la douleur.

Naruto éclata de rire.

- Pourvu que personne ne nous voit faire ça…, chuchota Sasuke.

Depuis ce jour, ils ne parièrent plus sur ce sujet. Tout d'abord, c'était un rituel que seules pratiquaient les filles et puis… ça faisait mal !

_(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))(((())))_

_**Flash Back**_

Hatake Kakashi était sur le toit en compagnie du Sandaïme qui observait les têtes sculptées des Hokage.

- Vous m'avez fait demander, Hokage-sama ?, demanda Kakashi.

- Oui. Il se trouve que le village d'Akimoto ait un problème.

- Akimoto ? Le village des hommes ?

- Exact. Il se trouve aussi que ton équipe soit la seule disponible. Il y a une fille dans la tienne, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, Sakura Haruno.

- Il y a une légende sur ce village qui raconte que les hommes sont « foutus comme des dieux olympiques » et que chaque femme qui l'entend ne peut s'empêcher de rejoindre le village. Il y a bien un remède, d'ailleurs il fait parti de la légende, mais apparemment les villageois ne peuvent pas l'utiliser. Un ami habite un peu plus au nord, il te le donnera. Il faudra que tu réussisses à l'administrer aux femmes ensorcelées qui causent de nombreux troubles dans cette partie de la région.

- C'est tout ?

- Oui.

Le ninja masqué partit rejoindre ses élèves. Puis il se souvint du « rituel » du village. Et il eut l'idée d'y envoyer deux garçons, un certain brun et un certain blond. Son œil se plissa en un sourire en pensant à ce qui allait leur arriver. Ça pimenterait un peu cette mission…

* * *

_**A**lors ? Bien ? Pas bien ? Une p'tite review pour me dire le fond de votre pensée ?_

_**J**e le redis : je ne suis pas particulièrement contente de cette histoire. Mais comme j'y ai mis du temps et de l'amour... xD J'espère que vous avez bien aimé. Ca m'a fait quand même plaisir de l'écrire, surtout le passage de l'épilation xD ! Logique, c'est le passage qui m'intérressait le plus xD ! Et puis j'adore Okamoto maintenant xD ! _

_**M**erci de m'avoir lue et d'être arrivé jusqu'au bout ! xD Peut-être à une prochaine fois !_


End file.
